22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Subsystem: Warp Drive
Warp Propulsion System 1 Power for every .2 warp speed The heart of any starship is its matter / antimatter reaction (M/AMR) engine, more commonly knonw as its warp propulsion system or warp drive. Put simply, a warp propulsion system works by annihilating antimatter with matter in a dilithuium-controlled reaction which is channeled for power. A warp propulsion system has three main parts: the matter/antimatter reaction assembly; the power transfer conduits; and the warp nacelles. 'Matter / Antimatter Reaction Assembly' The Matter/antimatter reaction assembly is where the matter/antimatter annihilation takes place. It has three parts: the reactant injectors; the magnetic constriction segments; and the matter/antimatter reaction chamber. These pieces are organized in a columnar fashion. At the bottom and top of the column are the reactant injectors- the matter reactant injector (MRI) sits on the top and uses deuterium; the antimatter reactant injector (AIR) sits at the bottom and uses antimatter. The two work in approximately the same way, but the AIR is adapted for magnetic suspension fuel tunnels, since the antimatter cannot be allowed to touch matter, lest a catastrophic explosion occurs. The MIR and AIR inject there treated materials into the magnetic constriction segments (MCSs), which align the materials for combining within the matter/antimatter reaction chamber (M/ARC) The M/ARC consists of two bell-shaped cavities joined together to direct the flow of the materials. Where the two halves are joined, there is a dilithium crystal articulation frame (DCAF) which holds a dilithium crystal. An armored hatch allows access to the DCAF when it’s time to replace or adjust the crystal. The matter antimatter both pass through the crystal’s structure without touching it, come into contact with each other, and are annihilated in a reaction which produces an enormous amount of energy. That energy, in the form of plasma, is directed by the dilithium crystal towards the power transfer conduits (PTCs). 'Power Transfer Conduits and Warp Nacelles' The Power Transfer Conduits splits the plasma into one stream for each nacelle a ship has and uses magnetic constriction to force the stream(s) toward the warp nacelles(s). Along their length there are three electroplasma systems (EPS) taps which siphon off power to run the sip's systems. The PTCs terminate at the warp nacelles. The nacelles have three parts: Plasma injection system; warp field coils; and the emergency seperation system. They also have maintenance docking ports. At the nacelle end of each PTC, the plasma injector system (PIS) injects the plasma into the warp field coils (WTCs) as a burst of energy. The Warp Coil Fields, which are split torids made of tungsten-cobolt-magnesium and verterium contenide, use the energy to create an intense, multilayered warp field which allows the ship to travel through space at superluminal speeds. The coils shift the nergy frequencies carried by the plasma deep into subspace, creating the warp field. The sequntial firing of the coils presses the warp field layers upon each other, thus making the vehicle move. Since two warp nacelles create a precisely balanced interacting warp field, most ships have twothat many nacelles; however, advances in warp field theory and mechanics have made ships with one, three or four nacelles possilbe. Odd number nacelles deisgn require the designers to precisely align the odd nacelle along the X-Y plane of the ship, and in the case of three nacelles to precisely align the third one between the other two nacelles, to prvent warp field misalignment. The nacelles also include Bussard ramscoops at their forward end. A ship can use these to sweep interstellar space with magnetic field to gather stray hydrogen atoms in the event of a fuel shortage. If necessary, other gases (such as metreon gas) can be collected. The emergency seperation system allwos the crew to eject a nacelle in the event of catastrophic failure. The computer controls this function. In the event of computer failure characters can may manually. 'Warp Speed' The amount of power required to create a warp field riase as the warp factor (velocity) generated by the field rises. By the time warp 10 is approached, the amounts have increase to near-infinite levels. If, theretically, a ship could generate the infinite amount of energy needed to reach warp 10, it ould travel infinitely faster, and thus occupy all points in the universe simultaneously (therefore a warp 10-capable drive would also have to prossess some means to sense the proper point to "stop" at, thus allowing the ship to occupant to "trave" there). 'Nacelle Table' Warp travl costs 1 power for ever .2 of warp speed (or fraction thereof), or 5 power forever full warp factor. 'Plasma Injector' Other Superlumnal Drives Advance in the propulsion sciens during the later half of the 24th century have made it possible, make ships go faster than light drives which exceed the capabilites of standard Starfleet Warp Drives. 'Coaxial Warp Drive' Coaxial warp drive systems operates on differnt principles than standard warp drives. Instead of creating a warp field and manipulating that to create prupulsion, a coaxial warp drive creates a warp field and then "folds" space (prehaps in a manner similar to the folded-space transport posited by the Elway Theorm). This allows a ship to travel immense distances instantly. Furthermore, due to the twchnique use, a ship runs no danger of accidentlyly coliding with space objects, since it's not acutalyl traversing normal space. 'Quantium Slipstream' Power Cost :120 Quantum Slipstream Drive, like coaxial warp drive, allows ships to move at velocities far exceeding standard warp drive. The system routes energy from the quantium drive to the main delfector, which creates a "slipstream" in subspace through which the ship travels. Due to slipstream's size, a ship without a QSD can enter it and travel along behind the vessel generating the tunnel. 'Transwarp Drive' Power Cost: 15 x size Used by among others, the borg, trasnwarp drives allow a ship to create a corridor in space-time from one place to another. A ship using the corridor travles at warp 10, avelocity unattainable with standard warp drives. A transwarp drive does this by emitting tachyons which breach the subspace barrier and allow the shio to crate a transwarp corridor (similar in many ways to a wormwhole) by folding subspace. The Federation began experimenting with transwarp drives in the 2280, with the USS Excelsior serving as a testbed for the prototype. Unfortunately, the trials were a failure, in that Starfleet could not determine how to exit the transwarp corridor at a predefined point. However encounters with the Borg beginning in 2369 showed that they had slved this problem and developed a transwarp drive at least 20 times faster then conventional warp drives. When a Transwarp drive is activiated the drive creates a transwarp corridor which allows a ship to cross distances as if traveling 20 times its normal maximum warp speed Category:Subsystem